


Trouble

by Acldghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Others to be added - Freeform, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acldghost/pseuds/Acldghost
Summary: Most noticeable however, were the fangs that pricked at the edges of the other’s lips. The fangs, drawing nearer to him as he was paralyzed in fear. The fangs, ghosting over his neck. Hinata felt sweat well up and slide over his shoulders as his vision was skewed by the curled mess of hair. It smelled of rosewater and cologne. He closed his eyes. This is it. As soon as he had felt and experienced all of that, it was gone. He was left wide eyed and shaking in the side alley of a Papa Johns.





	1. Well Shit

Hinata was gullible. He had been since he was a child. That wasn’t an excuse for the mess he’d gotten himself into though. Cornered in one of the few alleys in the town. He pulled his hoodie tight around himself and tried to slow his breath, his shaking hands. The slightly taller man was creeping closer. As a car passed, the light reflected off the walls briefly, showing no one in front of him for the moment. As his eyes reopened from a quick blink he nearly cried out. The figure’s face was clear now; bright carnelian red eyes flicking over his body, moon white hair curling around the face and spreading into a short cut tangled mass. Most noticeable however, were the fangs that pricked at the edges of the other’s lips. The fangs, drawing nearer to him as he was paralyzed in fear. The fangs, ghosting over his neck. Hinata felt sweat well up and slide over his shoulders as his vision was skewed by the curled mess of hair. It smelled of rosewater and cologne. He closed his eyes. This is it. As soon as he had felt and experienced all of that, it was gone. He was left wide eyed and shaking in the side alley of a Papa Johns.

“Luck must be on your side, Goddamn.”

Chiaki handed him a mug of hot cocoa as he finished his tale of what happened that evening. She slid back around the counter with the coffee machine and made herself a frappe, coming over and sitting down in front of Hinata. He shrugged. He probably was pretty lucky, not getting mauled by some kind of weirdo and all. His best friend pulled out her psp, not bothered by the fact that customers were still here. They had to be used to it by now. If anyone wanted great coffee at almost any time, they came here. The town had a few regulars that came in at night to fight off insomnia or to finish up work for the day. Either way, none of that mattered in this moment. Hinata could slowly feel himself calming down. Chiaki’s presence helped a lot. 

After finishing up his cocoa, he bid her a goodnight and walked the short distance to his apartment. A quick check behind himself and he was unlocking the door to the small home. The cozy, familiar atmosphere made him feel safer. Hinata tossed his hoodie off to the side of the couch and trudged to his bathroom to get cleaned up. The rest of the night was a blur. The (almost) attack he had was something he later thought was just a nightmare, as it wasn't brought up again. 

Hinata woke up the next morning feeling sluggish, but it wasn't out of the usual. Chiaki had left a voicemail not even an hour before Hinata woke up.

“Sorry to drop this on you but…”  
A yawn cut through on her end.  
“I'm gonna have to drop my shift today… Sooooo…”  
Another yawn.  
“Yea. Alright, thanks Hinata!”

Frowning, Hinata got ready for his now long ass shift at the cafe. He quickly got dressed in a warm gold sweater, white button up, and a random pair of jeans that managed to pass the sniff test. After a small debate on whether or not he should eat breakfast at home, he locked up and left. By the time he made it there, Chiaki was just leaving. Although she could be a bit careless when it came to her sleep schedule, she was a hard worker. She hastily apologized for the inconvenience she cast on Hinata and shuffled off to wherever she needed to be. Hinata made his way into the coffee shop and silently took his place behind the counter. A few of the morning regulars were there at the tables, finishing up a muffin and a coffee, or some other mundane breakfast. Turning to put on his apron, the doorbell chimed to announce a new customer. 

“Good morning! What can I get for you?”

 

The rest of the day continued on like that, having the small dwindling of customers for most of the day. Surprisingly, the afternoon rush wasn’t more than 10 customers. Following hours weren’t even a half of that. Hinata sighed and took a bite into one of deli sandwiches that they served there. He checked the clock. 11:45 P.M. Silently pondering when Chiaki would show up again, another chime from the door. As he sat the rest of the sandwich to the side, he greeted the new customer and almost stumbled over his words.

He had to have been the prettiest man Hinata had ever seen. Pale white hair pulled into a curling messy bun, dull but striking green eyes, a light dusting of freckles spattered across his cheeks. Swiftly composing himself, Hinata asked the customer what he’d like to have. Seeming to forget where he was, the customer looked around a bit before replying.

“Ah! Yes, can I get a vanilla frappe?”

“Of course! That’ll be $3.57 and I’ll need a name to call.”  
Hinata could feel the wear of the long day pulling him down.

“Komaeda.”  
The stranger smiled at him before turning a frown in concern.

“It looks like you need a break… How long have you been working?”

Hinata started making the drink while replying.

“I’ve had my shift since about 7 this morning with a few breaks when it was slow.”

Komaeda’s expression turned bitter.

“That’s an unreasonable amount of time. You should have someone else come in for you or complain to your manager about it.”

Shrugging, Hinata handed over the frappe.

“Nothing I can really do when I’m one of the managers.”

Komaeda set down the money while grabbing the drink.

“Sorry for my assumptions. Have a good evening.”

Hinata watched the stranger leave with the chime of the door.

As the last customer left, Hinata groggily cleaned the counters. He silently wondered who the stranger was. He must have been a new resident in town. Hinata finished his work and locked up. The walk to his house was short, but seemed to stretch on as the cold and exhaustion settled in his bones. He was glad he had the next day off. He unlocked his door on autopilot and trudged inside. The door shut with a loud click and Hinata was off to dreamland on the couch.


	2. Hm. Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey there's some implied Nasty(choking kink) so watch out if ur under 18 or if that triggers u!!!

Hinata awoke to the sound of something tapping at his window. Picking up his nearly dead phone, the time read 5:20 A.M. He rubbed his eyes and heard the tapping noise again. From where he had fallen asleep on the couch, the window was placed behind him. Sliding off of the couch, Hinata crawled to his room and locked the door. Once he was hidden in his closet and had texted Chiaki, he heard the sound of the front door squealing open and then shut again. Chiaki probably wouldn't be awake yet but he could hope. Hinata assumed he was being robbed since there were some bumps and scrapes. _Fuck, why didn't I lock the door._

__He nearly fell asleep again until he heard his door knob twist. The clicking of the perpetrator trying the knob was persistent. Hinata’s heart was racing and his hands were shaking. He heard the lock clicking and the door was open. He knew it was. Holding his breath with tears streaming down his cheeks, Hinata watched as a lithe figure checked the room and eventually making it to the closet. As latch doors were pulled open he saw a dulled white mass of curling hair and carnelian red eyes. Fangs. Fangs that drew nearer to him. The man's tongue flitted across his lips briefly. He crouched down and was slightly taller than Hinata._ _

__“Wake up.”  
The next few nights Hinata was bombarded by these dreams, always waking up when told to do so, finding himself in the spot he fell asleep in. He was glad for that. He didn't know what he'd do if he woke up in the area he was at in the nightmare. He asked Chiaki to let him have half shifts. They had decided to hire a couple employees because the day long work shift wasn't working anymore._ _

__“Okay… We've gotten 3 applications so far…”_ _

__Chiaki was shuffling through said applications and dropped them. She sighed. Currently, they were over at Hinata’s place. His house was closer and Chiaki promised to stay with him that night. Might as well get some work done. Hinata picked up the papers and read through them, having to backtrack every few words due to sleep deprivation._ _

__Mikan Tsumiki, 22, shaky handwriting and low confidence in ability. Next… Komaeda Nagito, 23, neat curling letters done in dark green ink. Hinata could feel the sweat build up as he thought of the unnaturally gorgeous man. He shook his head to clear the thoughts before moving on. Akane Owari, 21, full of confidence and works well with others… not great handwriting but a probable candidate._ _

__The two didn't spend long thinking about who to hire. They'd message Akane and Komaeda later on. After all that work they decided to stay up playing horror games until Chiaki crashed on the couch. Hinata got a blanket and tucked her in, being careful not to disturb her too much. He shut off the TV and made his way to his room, double checking to make sure the front door was locked._ _

__Not even bothering to change out of his clothes, Hinata curled up in his bed and passed out. For the first time all week he had a good dream. Blurry face and white hair twirled into a bun. A smirk crossing lightly over the blurred features. As a hand slid down Hinata’s chest, a whimper drawn from him. He rocked his hips trying to get some sort of touch. The blurry smirk turned sinister as a hand clamped down on Hinata’s neck._ _

__Hinata was startled awake by a slam of his door. Chiaki scrambled in looking worried, but seeing Hinata confused made her expression lighter._ _

__“I heard some weird noises from in here when I went to the bathroom… It sounded like you were struggling to breathe…”_ _

__Hinata’s face flushed and he coughed, clearing his throat before speaking._ _

__“Y-Yeah… I’m good. Thank you Chiaki.”_ _

__He smiled to let her know it was really okay. She smiled back and gave a thumbs up before shutting his door and going back to the couch. Hinata flopped back onto his bed. The lust curling tight in his abdomen was slowly fading due to the scare. Turning onto his side, he tried to resume his rest._ _


	3. Nightmares be Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! id like to say thank you to everyone who has read and gave kudos to this so far!! i greatly appreciate it!

After a late morning and pancakes at noon, the duo decided to call the promising candidates. Chiaki went with Akane and Hinata with Komaeda. He went to his room will Chiaki stayed in the kitchen area. Each hoping that the new employees would be awake. 

Hinata tapped the numbers into his phone and waited. As the last ring sounded, Komaeda picked up.

“Hello?”

“Uh hi! It's Hinata… From the coffee shop? I've called to inform you that you got the job!”

He could hear some fumbling on the other end.

“Excellent! When shall I start work?”

“We decided to take today off, so maybe tomorrow if you're available?”

“That would work! Thank you!”

“We'll try to get a schedule laid out for sure sometime next week. If you have any other questions you can call or text me or Chiaki!”

“... Sure. Have a good day.”

The call ended. Hinata stared at his phone for a moment. Feeling a strange wave of paranoia run through him. He walked back into the kitchen where Chiaki had already finished her conversation as well. They conversed about their different calls and responses. Chiaki went on about how enthusiastic but tired Akane sounded, giving her own yawns in between. Falling into a steady, slow paced chat, they discussed a few things about the schedule. Chiaki left soon after they fell into a lull. Even though he loved Chiaki and having her over, company was tiring. 

Hinata felt a bit gross after not showering for a day or so. He crossed into the bathroom and shut the door, double checking to see if he locked it. Quickly stripping of his clothes, he turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. Once it was sufficient he stepped in and hissed. The heat bit at his chilly skin but he adjusted to it shortly.

He went about his routine and got out approaching the 20 minute mark. Hinata couldn't stand to be in there longer than necessary. The cool air was unpleasant as it hit his skin. Grabbing a towel and drying off, he unlocked the door and went to get some fresh clothes.

After a bit of moping about Hinata decided to make some dinner and go to bed. He shuffled into the kitchen and settled on cold pizza. The dull taste settled at the back of his mouth as he finished. He really needed to go grocery shopping. Making his way back to the bathroom, he felt a cool breeze. As he turned toward the source; it was exactly what he feared. Although the doors and windows had all been locked this one in particular had been pried open. 

_“Shit.”_

Hinata practically jumped into the bathroom and locked the door. He scrambled into the still wet shower, closing the curtain while curling up into a ball. Whatever was in the house didn’t seem to wait to make itself noticed. The door seemed to curve inward with every pound that rang through the small bathroom. It died down after a few hits however. Hinata was heaving for breath, high tension still pulling the room’s air tight. 

The wait for the thing that broke in to appear again was long. Hinata’s anxiety peaked every time he heard a small creak. It wasn’t until he began to grow drowsy that he decided to carefully leave the safe space. Quickly slamming the lock on the window, now closed, he rushed into his bedroom and vaulted himself into bed. Tugging the covers over his head like a child, he anxiously fell asleep. 

Dark figures swirled in his mind. _Where am I? Who are these people... Oh wait... It's him..._ Hinata was currently ducked away behind a stairwell he had never seen before. The familiar figure he always saw seemed to be fighting off someone else... Who was it though? Panic rushed through him as he saw the eerily familiar man get smashed against a wall. Blood trickled down his head as he wobbled on his feet. The other man quickly took the chance and threw him to the ground. Before Hinata could register what he was doing, he was sprinting toward the injured one. As his eyes focused on the now known enemy, he stopped in his tracks. 

_S-Souda?_


	4. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

Getting up for work surprisingly wasn't hard. Hinata felt like he'd had a great nights rest despite the intruder the night before. He picked out some clean clothes and got ready for the day quickly. He tried to think back and see I'd he could remember if he had dreamt last night or not. After not recalling anything for a bit, he gave up and went about his business of grabbing his keys and locking up his house.

Chiaki looked up at him with tired eyes as he stepped into the cafe. Next to her was a woman he had never seen before. She had dark, chocolate tinted hair that fell to her shoulders and a toothy grin. 

"G'morning! What can I get for you today?"

_She must be Akane..._

"Oh, I'm one of managers!"

He waved a bit before continuing his trek to the employee room. Taking off his coat, he quickly put on his apron as he heard the chime of the bell signifying someone else's arrival. Hinata greeted the person absently as he motioned for Chiaki to go rest. Looking up he felt his face grow red.

Komaeda stood at the counter, cloud like hair pulled back in a scrunchy. A fashionable plaid scarf curled around his neck and drooped off his shoulders. He was wearing a clean, light beige sweater that somehow tied the outfit together. Hinata snapped out of his stupor as he saw the other man's mouth moving. 

"Sorry, what was that? I tend to get lost in thought easily sometimes..." 

Hinata nervously fiddled with the edge of his fraying apron. 

"It's quite alright! I'm just here to start the day off like you announced yesterday!" 

Even through the brightful tone in his voice, Hinata could tell something was up with Komaeda. He decided it was best not to bring up bonding and letting feelings spill as soon as they became acquaintances.

"Okay! Akane, you think you have this covered for a bit?"

She looked up at him from her chipped nails. Giving him a thumbs up and another smile she replied.

"Hell yea boss! Nothing to worry about with me here!"

Hinata didn't doubt that entirely, but continued on with Komaeda. Showing him around the shop was the easy part but the barista training on the other hand...

"Komaeda, do you happen to have any prior experiences of working with coffee?"

"Ah yes actually! I worked at a local business back in my old city for about a year."

"That's great!"

Hinata peeked around the corner to where Akane was serving someone their drink. She was seeming to have a good time with the customer as she ended up overfilling the top with whipped cream. Hearing her frantic apology, Hinata looked over at Komaeda.

"If it wouldn't be too bothersome, would you mind trying to help Akane if Chiaki or I are out?"

Komaeda slowly nodded his head. He seemed to be lost in thought, perhaps about whatever was upsetting him?... Hinata tried his best to brush off the feeling that he needed to pry into the other's personal life. He had only just really met him, so he really didn't want things to be awkward.

\--------------------------------------

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. Hinata and chiaki would take turns mentoring the new employees and picking up the slack when it was rush hour. Akane was the first to go home due to having to take care of her family, and Chiaki wandered out soon after, being too tired to really keep up. Komaeda and Hinata fell into a rhythm of passing of the orders until it was time to close. It was nice for Hinata to fall into a normal pattern again. As Komaeda finished up wiping down the tables, Hinata put his apron up and sighed. Only then did he realize that he had to return home. To the unrest and fear that had been a recent plague to his life.

A hand was softly placed on his shoulder and he nearly let out a shriek. Komaeda looked startled as Hinata swiftly turned to look at who touched him, calming down when he realized it was just his coworker. 

"S-Sorry Komaeda, I been a bit on edge in these recent days..."

Hinata nervously scratched at his neck. Komaeda's eyes seemed to linger on him a bit more than normal before he replied.

"It's quite alright Hinata. I was just checking in to let you know that I finished and we can lock up now."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it Komaeda."

Komaeda smiled softly as he replied.

"It's really no problem! I'd been needing a job after some recent events in my life, so thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Hinata smiled back and walked out of the work room with Komaeda soon following. As they said their good-nights, Hinata locked up the cafe. When he turned to say something else to Komaeda, he had vanished entirely. A bit freaked out, Hinata made his way back to his home.  

The warmth encompassed him as he stepped inside. The only good thing he saw in coming home lately was that. Walking back to his room, Hinata realized something was off again. Everything felt too... normal. Trying to brush of the uneasiness that this brought, he undressed and got ready for bed. 

That night, a certain strange and fashionable man flitted through his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a re write of a shitty horribly done story i wrote last year so !!


End file.
